Magic Stakes and Silver Steles
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: Suddenly, the whole cave lit up as a familiar voice whispered a name. Rose saw flashes of red dart around the cave. The next thing she knew, a familiar little red head was standing next to her wiping Strigoi blood off her seraph blade. Clary smiled at her cousin. "So, Rose, I thought you said that you'd stay safe and out of harms way. I promised Abe, you know?" AU


**Dedicated to my best friend Grace. **

* * *

Rose's expectation of the cave was far underestimated. Her heart thumped painfully with fear. There were more Strigoi than she could count. For a second, Rose was afraid that her mother was right. That Dimitri was done for. But Rose didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that her Russian God was dead... Or worse. Fortunately, as soon as that thought flitted across her mind, she found Dimitri, but he was surrounded by Strigoi. Rose whipped out her stake and plunged it into the nearest Strigoi's back. Back to back, Rose and Dimitri kicked ass.

"Go, Dimitri!" Rose yelled.

Thinking that Rose was right behind him, Dimitri ran out of the cave. Instead of following Dimitri, Rose went deeper into the cave. The only light came from her silver stake. Rose heard breathing and she got ready to attack. Suddenly, the whole cave lit up as a familiar voice whispered a name. Rose saw flashes of red dart around the cave. The next thing she knew, a familiar little red head was standing next to her wiping Strigoi blood off her seraph blade.

Clary smiled at her cousin. "So, Rose, I thought you said that you'd stay safe and out of harms way. I promised Abe, you know?"

Rose laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I know all about that, but why are you here? I thought that Aunt Jocelyn said no Montana."

Rose's cousin smirked. "I felt you needed help. Now come on. Let's get these Moroi out of here before more Strigoi find us."

With the help of Clary, Rose was able to drag or carry all of the living Moroi out. When the cousins reached the outside of the cave, Clary placed the Moroi out in the shade and ran to her aunt. Janine's eyes widened at her sister's daughter.

"Clarissa? What are you doing here?" Janine was bewildered.

Clary gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, you see, when Magnus last came here with me, he created a necklace that linked Rose and I together. It isn't like the shadow kiss bond. We can't read each other's minds. We can just sense when the other is in danger by our necklaces."

Janine was about to respond, but she was interrupted by a group of people running up to them. "Clary!" Magnus chastised. "You're not allowed to create your own portal whenever you feel like it."

Rose watched as Jace Herondale, Clary's boyfriend enveloped Clary in a tight hug. "We should get the Moroi back to the academy," Rose said causing the couple to pull apart.

Clary nodded and grabbed Jace's hand. A bunch of Guardians picked up the Moroi and began to walk back to St. Vlad's. Rose looked for Dimitri, but he was nowhere to be found. A wave of hurt washed over Rose. She didn't even see him when her and Clary came out with the Moroi. Clary saw Rose's shoulders hunch over. She dropped Jace's hand and ran to Rose to take hers instead.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked quietly.

Rose sighed knowing she could trust Clary and spill her heart out. Although before she said anything, she asked Magnus to put a sound proof bubble around them. He complied. Rose and Clary stayed behind in their sound proof bubble while the others went ahead.

"I'm upset, Clare," Rose admitted.

Clary motioned for her to go on.

"Dimitri and I finally admitted how much we loved each other. Then we had steamy hot sex." Clary giggled making Rose smiled slightly. "Anyway, we were so happy, or so I thought we were. I know I was. The Academy was ambushed by Strigoi and Dimitri sent me to get help. Sparky and I fought our way through. I've officially killed more Strigoi than any Guardians. But that has nothing to do with this. So, Eddie was kidnapped as well as other students. I convinced Alberta to let me come, but I had to stay out of the way. Most Moroi were out, but Dimitri was still in there. I ran into help, defying my mother's orders, but Dimitri was surrounded by Strigoi. Then we fought back to back. I told him to go before running deeper into the caves. Well you know the rest, but the part I'm upset about is..." Rose took a deep breath. "Dimitri wasn't there to make sure I got out okay."

Clary stared at Rose. "Are you sure?"

Rose groaned. "You don't believe me! I swear he wasn't there!"

"It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that it doesn't make any sense. He loves you, right?" Rose nodded. "Then I don't see why he wouldn't want to know you're okay."

Rose nodded. "Okay. You're right."

Clary smiled and they started to head back. When Magnus saw them approaching, he took off the spell. Rose smiled at her old friends.

"How are you guys? I've missed you all!" Everyone started giving Rose hugs. "Why don't we go check in with Alberta and then I'll introduce you to the extensions of the gang."

"Why don't I go talk to Alberta? I know the extensions. You guys go and I'll be there in five minutes." Jace tried to protest, but Clary held up her hand to silence him. "I'm just going across campus. I've got my seraph blade and daggers."

Jace sighed and agreed reluctantly. "Just be careful."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a worry wart."

Clary giggled before giving Jace a kiss on the cheek. Then she spun on her heel and ran off. Everyone watched Clary as she disappeared behind a wall. Clary wasn't watching where she was going so she accidentally bumped into someone. Backing up, she took in the scene in front of her. Dimitri was staring at Clary with wide eyes. Clary looked at the raven haired woman he had pinned to the wall, both of their lips were obviously swollen from kissing. Fury and rage filled Clary. Next thing she knew, Dimitri was on the floor clutching his face.

"How dare you!" Clary spat. "You son of a bitch!"

Dimitri opened his mouth to explain, but Clary kicked him in the nuts. Suddenly, Clary felt as if she was on fire. Knowing whom the female was, Clary spun and back handed Tasha. Tasha Ozera shrieked.

"You little bitch!"

Clary ignored her and turned to Dimitri, seething. "You will tell Rose _everything_. You lying, cheating bastard!"

With that, Clary stopped short at seeing who was in the office. "Abe? Sydney? What are you two doing here?"

Abe raised an eyebrow. "The better question is why are _you_ here?"

"Rose she... She was, ya know, in danger."

"You can't do that, kiz. Jocelyn called me asking if I could help locate mission children. She went to Bane's, but he wasn't there."

Clary grinned sheepishly at him. "Here I am!"

Sydney cracked a smile. "Your mom wants you guys to go back to New York."

"But I want to stay here," Clary whined. "Please, Abe? I'll do anything."

At this, Alberta butted in. "The Shadowhunters could be very useful. They could do perimeter checks outside the wards to check for any lurking Strigoi."

"We could also go out on the town and kill whatever or whoever is there." Alberta nodded in agreement. Then Clary spoke up again. "Uh, I'd also point out that we may be doing more perimeter checks than normal due to demons."

Alberta pondered on this before speaking. "That is all right. Just as long as nobody slacks off."

"Don't worry, Alberta. We won't slack off. Oh, and I just wanted to ask, what's up with Dimitri?"

"He's going to guard Tasha Ozera."

Clary saw red. Her and Rose were closer than Rose and Lissa. They've known each other since they were babies. Through clenched teeth, Clary spoke. "I'm going to kill him," she seethed.

"You can't!" Alberta practically shouted.

She's protecting him? Clary's eyes narrowed. "And why not? May I ask?"

"Tasha is expecting."

Clary knew what she meant. It was Dimitri's baby. Clary felt her heart break for Rose. The Rose necklace that was slung around Clary's throat pulsed. With that emotions, Clary didn't know. Darkness seeped into Clary's vision. Her knees buckled and she passed out.

o.O.o

Back in Rose's room, she was feeling suffocated. There were so many people. There were the Lightwood siblings and Jace, Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis, Eddie, Christian, Lissa, Adrian, and Mia. To say her room was crowded was the understatement of the century. Everyone had already introduced themselves and were now waiting for Clary to return. Rose's locket started to heat up intensely and it burnt her chest.

"Ow!" Rose exclaimed, holding the locket loosely in her in her outstretched arm.

Magnus caught on immediately. "Let's go, Rosemarie," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her from the room before anyone could ask questions.

They rushed to Alberta's office, which was where they discovered Abe leaning over Clary, who was passed out on the floor. No one noticed the two at the door except Sydney. Abe turned his head towards Alberta.

"Uh, I think we have a problem," he said.

"Ten minutes. We left her for ten minutes. And in that time, your ugly ass suit manages to knock our rune maker unconscious."

Abe looks at them. "Ahhh, Magnus. How nice of you to join us."

o.O.o

Jace looked around, lost. Dammit, he thought, I thought I saw them go this way.

"Quack," a bunch of ducks waddled out of the classroom next to him.

Jace let out the most girlish shriek, alerting everyone of his presence. Stan Alto ran out of the classroom. He's stopped shot when he saw Jace.

"Oh, it's only you, Herondale." With that, he started laughing.

Jace glared at Stan before taking out his seraph blade. He whispered its name before swinging it at the ducks. "Stay back, you blood thirsty bastards!"

Suddenly, the ground rumbled as if there was an earthquake. Screams echoed in Stan's classroom. The ducks hissed at Jace's seraph blade before transforming into hideous demons. Easily chopping their heads off, Jace turned to Stan, whose eyes were wide.

"Told you so," said Jace before running off.

Alberta's office door was wide open. Magnus was kneeling on the floor next to his girlfriend, who looked to be unconscious. Rose loomed above them biting her lip. Abe Mazur, Rose's father, stood next to Alberta Petrov, head Guardian of the Academy. A blonde haired girl stood off to their right muttering something about night people and wards. Jace cleared his throat. Abe looked at Jace and grinned.

"Jace, my boy! How have you been?" Abe asked, clapping his hand on Jace's back.

"Peachy," he replied dryly. "Just killed demonic ducks. Anyway, what did you do to my girlfriend, old man?"

"Caused her to pass out because of his ugly ass suit," Magnus stated matter-of-factly.

A groan from the floor pulled all their attention away from Abe and Magnus. "Why did I pass out?" Clary wondered.

That was Magnus's cue to go on. "The wards triggered something in you extra angelic blood."

"What about Jace?"

"Yeah, what about me?"

Magnus sighed. "I don't know the depths of this, but did you get really angry or upset?"

Clary nodded. "Yes," she answered through clenched teeth.

"Clary, what happened?" Rose asked tentatively.

Shaking her head, Clary answered. "I can't be the one to tell you."

o.O.o

Dimitri was stunned. How one tiny girl could bring down such a strong, skilled Guardian. Sure there was Janine Hathaway, Rose's mother, who was short and a force to be reckoned with. He could vaguely recall Rose talking of her cousin fondly. She said that her cousin was of some angel shadow-something origin. Dimitri followed Tasha to the infirmary. She had her appointment with Dr. Olendski today. Dimitri also wanted to get his face checked out. It had felt as if something in his face broke.

"Are you ready?" Tasha was very excited. She was exactly twelve weeks now.

Dimitri smiled. "Very." He's always wanted a family and he couldn't have that with Rose. Now he could, but he wasn't sure when he was going to get the chance to tell Rose. Dimitri felt guilty for getting Tasha pregnant. He didn't love Tasha. He only loved that fact that she was giving him what he's always wanted. Secretly, he wished that it could be Rose carrying his child. Dimitri would have been satisfied without children if that meant he and Rose could be together. But he'd messed up royally when he slept with Tasha. Besides, him and Rose would have never been accepted in the society today.

"Welcome," Dr. Olendski greeted them at the door.

Maybe one day Dimitri could love Tasha. For the sake of their child.

"Please follow me. We'll do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is doing fine. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you two are leaving for Russia tonight?"

Dimitri shook his head. "No, you're correct. We're going to visit my family in Siberia."

Dr. Olendski smiled. "That's great. Your family will be happy that there's going to be a new baby around. Your nephew is Christian Ozera, right?" Tasha nodded. "Does he know that he's getting a cousin?"

Tasha smiled warmly at the woman. "We're having dinner with him before we leave. I was going to tell him then. I just wanted to wait the twelve weeks to make sure all was well."

o.O.o

Clary and Rose sat on the edge of the lake. Neither of them spoke, basking in the silence. Rustling in a nearby bush caused Clary and Rose to tense. Rose slipped a dagger out of her belt while Clary took out her seraph blade. A harmless little duck waddled out and made its way towards the girls. Clary recalled the story Jace told her before her and Rose came down to the lake. She didn't believe him because of his duck phobia and boy was she wrong to do that. Next thing Clary knew, the innocent little creature was replaced by a hideous demon.

"Dammit!" Clary shouted. "That mother fucker was right!"

The duck lunged. Clary's instant reflex was to slash. Ichor gushed from the neck. The demon folded in on itself and disappeared. Clary pouted while wiping the ichor off the blade.

"He was right. That damned bastard was right. Those innocent little ducks... Are demons."

Rose laughed. She couldn't believe it either. All this time these little creatures were evil blood thirsty demons. Laughing, Rose spoke.

"Well, now you can tell your boyfriend he was right."

Ignoring Rose, Clary thought aloud. "But why are they here? How are they getting through the wards?"


End file.
